Total Drama: Fem Fatale
by TotalDramaPerv
Summary: 14 Female Contestants enter Total Drama's first ever Female only season, but with it being an Internet exclusive, and with the show now owned by a different Private Investor, the Show has gotten more freedom. The Goal is to be the Last Female standing, but if your Eliminated, you don't go to a resort, or home, your stuck until the end. The Girls first night proves to be regretful.


Total Drama Perv Presents-

Total Drama Fem Fatale.

Chapter 1- Don't Push your Luck

This season of Total Drama Fem Fatale, Courtney, Gwen, Heather, Eva, Katie and Sadie, Bridgette, Izzy, Lindsay, Zoey, Dawn, Sierra, Samey and Amy all compete for 13 weeks with every week, but this time, no normal eliminations as previous seasons, this time, the winner is chosen to who survives the longest in a different manner.

Chris: "Hello ladies... and Eva."

Eva: "Hey!"

Chris: "I see the 14 of you all were dum- I mean Brave- I mean willing enough to come back again for another season of, Total. Drama!"

(Awkward Silence)

Chris: "Sorry, Force of Habit. Now then Ladies, as you all are familiar with, there will be challenges and teams like all previous shows."

Bridgette: "Yeah, yeah, we know, 8 weeks, 13 eliminations, one winner-"

Zoey: "And $1 Million Dollars as a Prize!"

Chris: "$1 Million? didn't you hear, this season, as a special gift to the winner of the first Female Season, the winner will win more than $1 Million?"

Heather: "Seriously?!"

Katie and Sadie: "Really?"

Chris: "Yup."

Chef: "Chris, Hurry it up man, your 4 o'clock is here and she's not going to wait forever."

Chris: "I'm almost done here. Now, I can't say what exactly is the exact prize, but it is more than $1 Million."

Dawn: "I sense I strong pleasure coming from you Chris. What are you up to?"

Chris: "Hush. Now, for your teams, Were not going to be naming your teams other than Green or Red, mainly because I thought of a lot of Animal names, but the Producers told me that those names would most likely anger so many folks, particularly internet folks who won't shut up!"

Gwen: "Oh boy, I can tell what you mean."

Chris: "Long Story short, the teams will be divided by today's Challenge, so let's move."

It wasn't a very long walk, The Island they chose was a "Private" Island, it looks like the island from the first season, but the Cliff looks higher, the Forest more Larger and the Island basically more wider. Chris mentions that the location that they will be sleeping will be cabins, and as tradition, they are a piece of crap. The Challenge wasn't anything out of the ordinary, it was basically running from point A to point B, with the usual creatures and animals after them. Gwen, Courtney, Izzy, Samey, Sadie, Heather and Lindsay were all named Green Team, While Eva, Bridgette, Zoey, Dawn, Amy, Katie and Sierra were named Team Red.

(In the Confessionals)

Bridgette: "The plus side, I'm not on Heather's team, the downside, I'm on Eva's team... Help me."

Katie: "Recently, me and Sadie have been giving each other's space, we both figure doing one more season of this show would help us go back to the way they were for us back then, but now we're not even on the same team, and Chris said no switching. This was a bad Idea."

Zoey: "Oh, I hope this was a good idea, honestly, I didn't read the contract clear enough, I didn't know this season was an all female cast, hoping me and Mike would spend more time together, but at least Gwen's here, we might not be on the same team, but hey, someone familiar.

Amy: "Mom made me and Samey come back to this show as a last ditch effort for Samey to be useful again. When Pigs Fly."

Sierra: "Hi everyone, I know my fellow Cody fans are sad that he's not competing again, but I specifically told him not to because like All-Stars, it's far too dangerous to come back, so I'll be taking the role for both of us. He still doesn't find me "attractive" and he still talks about Gwen, ugh, so this season, I'll get to the bottom into why he likes her so much."

(End Confessionals)

Chris: "Alrights girls, now that we have the teams set up, it's time to announce the theme to this season."

Courtney: "Let me guess, 14 female campers, 1 strict chef and a narcissistic host, it's T.D.I all over again?"

Chris: "Nope, as you may have notice, the Camera crew is shorter than usual."

Lindsay: "Yeah, I haven't been able to find them to show my good side."

Chris: "There is a reason for that. You see, for this season, the show and it's properties, such as me and Chef, including the rights of everything involved, have been bought off by a private investor. He or She explained that this season, the show will be an Internet exclusive season, to check the waters for future seasons."

Samey: "Wait, so we're not going to be on T.V?"

Lindsay: "What, that's the whole point of me being here!"

Heather: "For once I agree with bimbo here, I'm not staying here, I quit."

Chris: "What about the Prize?"

Heather: "I got my Million from the season I won eventually remember, that Lawsuit I gave the show got my rightful money and I don't need another from you."

Chris: "Yeah, but see here, the contract you and everyone here signed states " By signing your signature, you agreed to compete in all challenges and wait for the maximum 8 weeks. Failure to do so will be brought with immediate punishment." Remember?"

(All the girls looked annoyed)

Chris: "So, if you want to keep your millions, I think it's wise to stay seated Heather?"

(Heather sat back down on the log.)

Chris: "As I was saying, now that we're on an Internet platform, the show has more, freedom, more dangerous challenges, more fun to be had."

Gwen: "Get to the point."

Chris: "Well, from what I was told by said investor, he or she has told me that this season's theme, will be X Survival."

Heather: "X Survival?"

Chris: "Here's how goes, every week we usually cut one lose right? Well this season, each team will be fighting for a chance to win a special prize. that Prize is, the Cabin with a Lock on it."

Zoey: "...And what does that mean?"

Chris: "I was getting to that, thanks. Now why is that Lock so important? Heh heh, Well, for the team that loses, you might or might not lose a team member, or you might lose all your team members?"

Dawn: "Excuse me?"

Chris: "Every week, on this day, the sun goes down, this Lamp Pole will be your only source of light, barring the Cabin with the lock. You want to stay in the light, for if anyone is outside their camper, at night, you are in danger of being Eliminated."

Eva: "Big deal, we stay inside the cabins than, it matters not if we don't have the lock?"

Chris: "That's where you're wrong. The team with the Lock Cabin might as well consider themselves safe, while the team without it won't be getting much sleep."

Katie: "Huh?"

Chris: "I mentioned Survival didn't I? As soon as you hear this alarm-(Alarm sound)- That means you better get somewhere safe, most likely your cabins, it's where most of the stuff you'll need to survive the night will be. Each Cabin will have equipment, just in case."

Courtney: "Just in case for what?"

Chris: "In case, something, I don't know, gets you and drags you away?"

(Everyone is silent)

Sadie: "Huh?"

Chris: "Thanks to the private investor, your all are always in danger of eliminations, but not by votes, by being captured."

Gwen: "Alright Chris, this isn't funny."

Chris: "It kind of is, I'll warn you all know that helping anyone outside your team is strictly forbidden, tampering against them is allowed though."

Courtney: "You didn't say what we're up against?"

Chris: "Each other, but also against... Every living thing here on this Island!"

(Everyone Gasp)

Heather: "Okay seriously, what the F***!"

Chris: "I know, you're all scared, I'd would be too if I were you, but I'm not. The Investors did something to all living things on this "Private" Island of theirs."

Dawn: "What did she do!"

Chris: "Well He or She might have messed with the animals here, which are exclusively Sasquatches by the way, Don't know why I said Animals."

Gwen: "Sasquatches?!"

Chris: "Plus, there are some hired, er, "Interns" playing the roles as Capturers, ready to take you away if you're not prepared at night."

Sadie: "Where too?"

Chris: "I don't know, my new boss never told me where?"

Zoey: "Wait, we're not going to some resort, or even Home?!"

Chris: "Like the contract says, here for the Maximum 8 weeks?"

Courtney: "That's it, I'm calling my lawyers."

Chris: "Go ahead Courtney, it's no use, no cell signals here."

Courtney: "Then I'll just-"

Chris: "By the way, before I mention anything else, You all should have read your contracts clearly, I or this show won't be responsible for anything that happens to you."

Lindsay: "Um, what's different."

Chris: "I mean anything."

(It's just dead Silence again)

Chris: "Okay, since Eva was the first one show up in today's Challenge, her teams win the

Lock."

(All of team Red were relieved, Green were furious.)

Heather: "What the hell Chris?! That counts?!"

Chris: "Well by now you should know how his game works huh?"

Bridgette: "So, what do we do now?"

Chris: "Go to your designated Cabins, inside you will find food and drinks, we might be an internet show, but were not monsters, Hehehe, at least that's what the law requires I say. Everyday will supply you lots with the necessary supplies. Every night, Someone or something will be roaming, you better use the Restroom and take a shower beforehand or it's going to be "risque" going at night."

(In the Confessionals)

Gwen: "That was a terrible pun."

(End of Confessionals)

Chris: "Alright, I said what I needed to say, I'll be back in the morning, maybe the lot of you team Green will be gone. Or maybe a few Red team members will make a mistake. And one last thing, there is a way for the whole Night terror to end fast?"  
Eva: "The Lock huh?"

Chris: "Nope, the lock is only meant to increase your protection, Team Red will see in a couple hours. Nope, the only way the Night terror can end for the night, is to give up someone on your team and have them get captured."

(Everyone stood up and were shocked.)

Chris: "Or last the whole night."

Eva: "So basically you want us to play this "Survival Game" as if our lives depend on it?"

Chris: "Pretty much, yup."

Eva: "(Takes a deep Breath) I love a challenge."

Chris: "Alright, you all have 2 hours to get ready, eat, take a shower or whatever. Because tonight will be the first night. If your captured and dragged away, your out of the competition."

(In the Confessionals)

Courtney: "This is ludicrous, my lawyers specifically told me that this was just another Season, sure it's somewhat my fault coming back, but not to something as this? Luckily those sasquatches are a bunch of pushovers, they might look big and strong, but once you let go of those fears, it's a piece of cake, and if those interns think they can grab me and take me away, they got another thing coming to them."

Eva: "So basically I just got my team a safe night, I can use this to my advantage, leverage of being the strongest girl here, I can lead my team to victory every time, and force them to do what I ask if they plan on surviving long, until I get bored that is?"

(End of Confessionals)

In those two hours, each team were able to do what they could. Katie tried talking to Sadie, but Eva wouldn't let her. Amy and Samey are enjoying their time apart, especially Samey, who feels so relax to be away from her, not even Heather's rude bitchiness could affect her, it's nothing compared to her sisters. Gwen on the is nothing but nice to Samey and Lindsay, seeing as they both were the only one's she could talk to, Courtney and her haven't talked since the whole All-Star thing happened and Gwen hasn't forgiven her. Team Red are basically going with what Eva says, whether they like it or not.

Eva: " Alright listen up ladies, I'm in charge, you saw how fast I gotten here and I'm the reason we got the lock to begin with. I can be fair to you all if you listen to every word I give."

Zoey: "(whispers to Dawn) Reminds me of Jo."

Eva: "What was that Red Head!"  
Zoey: "Nothing!"  
Eva: "Alright then, Rule 1, Don't be a Traitor (Looks at Bridgette) if you do, I will personally gift wrap you to those capturers and make sure you get dragged away."  
(In the Confessionals)

Bridgette: "Why do I get the feeling that she's going to do that anyways?"

(End of Confessionals)

Eva: "Rule 2, Do what I say if you want to make it as far as you can! Help me, I help you, Got it!"

Amy : "As if?"

Bridgette and Katie realize what is about to happen and moved Sierra, Zoey and Dawn away. Eva Marches towards Amy, who began to regret her decision.

Eva: "I saw your little moments in your season brat, if you think that attitude is going to last, you're mistaken, I'm going to be the reason you either survive, or fail, And since I don't like disadvantages in Challenges, I like it for you and everyone of you here not to up and get yourselves eliminated!"

Bridgette is twinging in fear.

Eva: "Rule number 3, if someone from the other group tries to sabotage us, let me know immediately, I'll take care of it."

Katie: "H-How do we know if you're not going to throw us away?"  
Eva: "... You don't. Do I make myself clear?!"

(Everyone nods)

Eva: "Good, now prepare yourselves, It's almost time."

Everyone in Red team ran into the Cabin, Katie saw Sadie and Waved at her, she waved back.

Courtney: "This has got to be the easiest and Laziest of Chris evil tricks isn't it?"

Gwen: "What do you mean?"

Courtney: "Chris is usually more, Creative and crazy, and more importantly, more secretive about it. He's just telling us what to avoid, making it way easier."

Heather: "And you think that's a bad thing? Ha, it's going to be the easiest Prize Million dollars I ever make."

Courtney: "Exactly, this is Chris were talking about."

Sadie: "Um, I'll be right back, I gotta use the Bathroom?"  
Izzy: "I just want to see what we're up against, I love a challenge."

Lindsay: "I could go for a shower you know, all that walking really worked up a sweat."

Samey: "Are you lots insane? You heard Chris, there are going to be people going after you once we hear the alarm?"  
Courtney: "Look, I know you're new to all this, we know Chris more than you."

Gwen: "Courtney, She's just concern."

Izzy: "Come one Samey, we have Bats and other fun toys to stomp those capturers from getting near us, ohohoho, ooooo, An Air Gun."

Courtney: "See, nothing to worry."

Sadie: "So, can I go?"

Courtney: "Fine, but I'm going with you three idiots, we can't afford to lose someone tonight."

And so the four left the cabin and headed towards the Bathroom stalls. Lindsay undresses and takes a Shower, while Sadie goes to use the toilet. Izzy is standing outside.

Lindsay: "Courtney?"  
Courtney: "(Inhales) what is it."

Lindsay : "Were safe right now, are we?"

Courtney: "Yes Lindsay, right now, other than Izzy, were not in danger."

Sadie: "But, Chris said at night, people are coming after us?"  
Courtney: "And, there probably just nerdy interns who took this job in need of a job."

Lindsay: "What about the Sacaswatch?"

Courtney: "Sasquatches, and please, I can take them."

Sadie: "Really?"

Courtney: "Yup, hmm?"

Courtney began thinking, with numbers come advantages, if she can slowly convince her team to trust her little by little, at best she can outlast them all, at worse, she can easily pick whoever she wants to give up as bait for the capturers. But before she can make any propositions, Izzy came in all covered in dirt and mud, shaking off and spreading all of it on Courtney.

Izzy: "Woo, can't believe how much fun this is going to be, testing out the Air gun was amazing, It looked like the Red team are all set."

Courtney: "Izzy!"

Izzy: "Oops."

Courtney: "Great, now my hair and clothes are all filthy."

Lindsay: "Well why don't you take a shower, I'm done already."

Courtney: "Ugh, Fine, Izzy go get me another towel from our Cabin, Lindsay and Sadie, go with Izzy."

Courtney: "Oh and bring me back some clothes from my bag will you?"  
Courtney undresses from her dirty clothes and enters her shower. After a long day of dealing with Chris shenanigans, feeling that warm water hitting her body instantly relaxed her. As she begins rubbing her body with the bar of soap left behind by Lindsay, she begins plotting how she's going to survive the longest and win the money.

Courtney: "Alright, I'm starting to convince those two dolts, if I can get on their good side, maybe they can be of use. Izzy will be trouble, only because she's Crazy, Heather is impossible, Samey is too inexperienced, Gwen…"

Courtney stops washing herself. Gwen. She has been on her mind ever since All-Stars.

Courtney: "...It was for the money."

Courtney slowly begins washing herself again. Trying to convince herself she did nothing wrong only got harder everyday. Gwen broke up with her Ex just to make amends for what she did in World Tour. Courtney was very touched by that act, but she still saw Gwen as a competitor through and through. After Mal exposed her plan to everyone, she not only ruined her Relationship with Scott, but more importantly, Gwen. Maybe she did forgive Gwen and considered her a real friend, but in Total Drama, Friends are something that holds you back.

Courtney: "I did nothing wrong. Gwen was just someone who was getting in my way eventually. Her pale skin… and blue lips. And her hair… smell."

Courtney slowly washed breast in a circle motion, her nipples were tightening, Courtney began feeling warm, blaming it on the shower.

Courtney: "No, No, Stop! She was just an obstacle, we're not friends anymore, will never be."

Courtney hadn't notice, but she was kneeling down, she couldn't imagine what she was doing, but her mind was stuck on Gwen. She began remembering her time as friends with her on All-Stars, how fun it was, how her eyes were beautiful… and before she knew it, she was beginning to "Wash" her private parts.

Courtney: "No, I… Can't, not for Gwen, not for her damn Eyes, and F-Figure. Those glossy blue lips and, and… ahhhh!"  
Courtney couldn't fight it no more, she started rubbing herself over the thought of Gwen, how she began imagining a little naughty girl outfits with Gwen, how she misses her.

Courtney: "Ah, oh Gwen, I-I'm sorry, please forgive me!"  
Courtney is about to reach her climax until…

(Loud Alarm sound!)

Chris: "Hey Ladies, it's now time to start your survival phase, hope everyone is in their cabin, or your in for a rough night."

Courtney stopped in horror.

Courtney: "Uh oh."

Courtney turned off the shower and peeked outside to see if her clothes and towel were there, they weren't.

Courtney: "Izzy!"  
Courtney began to fluster and embarrassed, She's stuck in the Bathroom, No clothes on, no towel, butt naked and wet all around.

Courtney: "Great."

Back at team Red, Eva is taking charge again.

Eva: Alright, where's the Lock?"  
Katie hands her the lock.

Eva: "So, do we just?"  
Eva places the Lock on the door of her Cabin.

Chris: "Cabin 2 is off limits, Cabin 2 is Off Limits!"

Eva: "Huh, that was easy."

Chris: "The Interns won't get you, but maybe other things too, they don't understand what I'm say so good luck."

Bridgette: "Knew it. Everyone grab something for protection."

Eva: "Don't. Act. Like. Your. In. Charge."

Bridgette: "Uh, right."

Green Team are preparing for the worse.

Gwen: "Where did you say Courtney was Izzy?"

Izzy: "Oh, I forgot, back at the bathroom stalls, I was suppose to give her a towel and clothes."

Gwen: "She decided to take a shower now?"  
Izzy made her way to the door.

Samey: "What are you doing?!"  
Izzy: "Duh, I'm going to give Courtney her towels and Clothes and get her back her safe."

Heather: "Don't. She decided to go their and decided to stay as well, She wants to take a shower, that's her fault."

Gwen: "Still?"

Heather: "What's the matter Goth Girl, this is the same chick who used you in All-Stars, remember?"

Gwen: "I… I guess you're right, Izzy stay here, you are the only one who can protect us from those Sasquatches right?"  
Izzy: "Of course I can."

And so the Green Team decided to stay in the cabin. Courtney however, is still trying to figure out her situation. How is she going to get back to her cabin. The Cameras are undeniably rolling, they'll be footage of her being naked on the internet, no guarantee of censorship, that could damage her image for office. But what choice did she have?

Courtney: "I doubt my team will come for me, it's too dangerous otherwise. Hmmm, I don't see anything out right now?"

Courtney began squatting, stretching her legs for an obvious sprint towards her cabin.

Courtney: "Alright, here goes nothing."

Courtney, with all her might, started running towards her cabin. Still naked since she gave Izzy her clothes. Courtney was nearly there until tripped.

Courtney: "Owww, I don't have my shoes on, no wonder I tripped."

Courtney looked around and saw no one, nothing but the Lamp Post, and a bright circle area, it really was the only source of light other than the moon. Courtney kept looking around and saw no one that Chris described.

Courtney: "No one huh? Did Chris forget to pay the interns or tell them it's time? Ha, what am I scared for?"  
A light breeze came and chilled Courtney, she just remembered that she is still naked for the whole internet to see.  
Courtney: "Crap, got to get to my-"

As soon as she turns around, she sees it. A Large Sasquatch right behind her. How did it sneak behind, she doesn't know. Courtney just stood there, petrified, was it because she's covering herself in embarrassment, or the fact that something came out from nowhere. Courtney shuddered, but remembered her own advice of them being pushovers.

Courtney: "Well, well, well. What do you want you hairy oaf? Think you can just grab me, I'm much faster than you, in fact I can just skip to my cabin and grab that little Air Gun Izzy has."

The Sasquatch continues to stare at Courtney, feeling embarrassed and uncomfortable, Courtney tried covering herself with her arms.

Courtney: Are you really a Sasquatch or some freak in a Costume?!"  
The Sasquatch tried grabbing her, but Courtney slapped it away, backing away slowly.

Courtney: "G-Get away from me!"  
Courtney looked around to see if she can run for it, and stares at the Sasquatch to see if it's a tacky costume. The body hair looks real, the size looks inhuman and his legs look somewhat loppy… Wait a minute, that's not it's leg.

Courtney: "Oh… Oh God, Gross!"  
But before Courtney could even move, with a movement so quick, The Sasquatch grabbed Courtney by her waist and picked her up. Courtney tries in vain to release his grip on her.

Courtney: "No, LET GO OF ME! I'm warning you you freak in a costume, this constitute as Sexual Harassment and we're on Camera so Let me go or suffer a lifetime in Prison!"  
The Sasquatch merely snorted and began sniffing Courtney's body, much to her extreme embarrassment and Anger.

Courtney: "STOP! Let Me GO! You'll Pay For This Animal!"

But much to her Horror, the Sasquatch turned her upside down and now she has her face on the Sasquatch's Penis. Courtney tried pushing it away in disgust.

Courtney: "Ahhh! Stop that, get that filthy thing away from my Face!"  
But she made a terrible mistake, the Sasquatch liked the feeling of her grabbing it, and asked her to do it again the best it can by shoving her face into it.

Courtney: "God, Stop doing that, Right No-mmh- (Cough) Ew, my tongue touched it!"

Unfortunately for Courtney, the Sasquatch has made it's decision. It dropped Courtney on her back. Courtney struggled to comprehend what just happened, she was just molested by a great Ape, on the internet no doubt. This will most likely ruin her image forever, but that's the least of her worries. The Sasquatch grabbed her head like she was an grapefruit and shoved it into his Penis, rough her face and mouth across it. Courtney didn't know whether to vomit or bite it, both terrible options in her predicament.

Courtney: "G-G-GROSS! SOMEONE HELPMmmmhp!"

The Entire thing was nearly half her size and just as wide, Courtney just wants to get away from this creature, she was desperate to get away, her image shattered, she's beginning to cry as her mouth is being covered by the large dick.

Courtney: "Mhph- (breathes heavily) Someone Please!"  
And in quick fashion, the Sasquatch with Courtney's head in his hands and started rapidly rubbing her mouth, nearly at his cumming point. And she can do is muffle out he cries.

Courtney: "NMOOO!"

The Sasquatch unloaded all over the ground, being such a massive animal, it's only natural it has a lot to give, feeling so relaxed, the Sasquatch tossed Courtney on the puddle of semen it had left on the ground. Courtney was just lying there, in shock of what just happened. Her tears pouring out, her back on top of the semen puddle and being to ashamed to even stand up and do something. But if that wasn't enough, the Sasquatch looks down on Courtney, she didn't even notice. The Sasquatch began sniffing her, lowering to her vagina and sniffed it, and that was what sealed Courtney's fate on the show. The Sasquatch picks up Courtney over its shoulders and begins to walk away with her, only then does Courtney wakes up to see what's happening, but it was far too late. With her might, Courtney tried scratching, tried kicking and tried ripping it's hair off, but to no avail. All Courtney can do is scream for help.

Courtney: "HELP, IT'S DRAGGING ME AWAY, HELP ME!"  
Her screams and tears seemingly fell on deaf ears, no one came, in her last desperate attempt…

Courtney: "GWEN, I'M SO SORRY FOR WHAT I DID! PLEASE HELP ME (SNIFF) PLEASE!"

...She never came out, and the Sasquatch carried Courtney away, all while she continued to scream and cry for help.

What she didn't know, is that everyone heard and saw what happened from their respective cabins windows. Both teams were horrified of what just happened, Lindsay curled up in a ball, shivering in fear, Eva, who was mostly toughest, was appalled. Gwen just stood there in tears, watching her once friend be violated and dragged away against her will for who knows what, course she has a good idea for what. Bridgette saw her own good friend suffer, and couldn't do anything to help.

Eva: "See?"

Eva broke the silence in the room.

Eva: "Follow my words, and I can protect you from that, I still have the hat to prove that I can."

Everyone in Team Red's Cabin looked at each other in fear, while Eva is scary, what they just witness was too much. Everyone nodded at her.

Eva: "Good Answer."

Back in the Green Teams Cabin, Everyone is shaken.

Izzy: "Had that thing not seen her, it could have gotten all of us."

Lindsay and Sadie are curled up at the corner, not letting each other go out of fear.

Heather: "What did I sign up for?"

Samey: "I signed up because Mom made me with Amy, I didn't sign up just to end up like that, No- I want to go home!"  
It took Gwen, as scared as she is, shaking to calm down to stop her from freaking out and hugging her once she does.

Gwen: "Samey (sniff) it's okay, we're going to be fine."

Heather: "Are the Interns going to do that as well?"

Samey: "Chris did say the isn't responsible for anything that happens to us on the show?"  
Heather: "I'm no one's bitch, we're getting that Lock next time ladies, or were not going to be safe like we are now."

Lindsay: "But Chris said the nightmare ends O-Once someone gets caught right? Right?!"

Everyone looked at each other. Concerned, they never did kick her out, but they didn't save her either. But before anyone could say anything, The Monitor turned on.

Chris: Wow, that was pretty hot. See what I mean when I said about the Dangers of the Night?"  
Gwen, in all her rage, yelled at the Monitor.  
Gwen: "You twisted son of a Bitch, What did you do to Courtney?!"

Chris: "Nothing, it's her own fault for choosing to shower and rubbing herself off screaming your name."

Gwen just stood there, shocked.

Gwen: "What…"

Chris: "Let that be a warning to everyone now, I will consider that a sacrifice and end the Night terror name, Tomorrow night will be a day off. Be ready next time, we already got 1 Million live views on web."

Bridgette: "What kind of website is even showing this sick game anyhow, and why aren't the Authorities coming after you and this investor?!"  
Chris: "Because the website showing this also belongs to the private investor, who themselves run, a not so Legal websites I won't say in fear for my own safety. They Paid very good money to buy off me and Chef's contracts, along with the show."  
Gwen: "You Bastard, Give Courtney Back!"

Chris: "Sorry Gwen, that Sasquatch is probably already nailing her as we speak, or not, I don't know. Like I said, all 14 of you are stuck here for the Maximum 8 weeks. You don't leave the Island until then, Caught or not. What, you guys don't want the Prize of more than One Mi-"  
Samey: "Screw the Money, Please, I don't want to do this anymore, let me go Home (Sniff) Please!"  
Chris: "Contracts have been signed, nothing I can do. Get a good night sleep girls, Tomorrow you'll be fighting for something special. Good Night."

And with that, the Monitors turned off, and everyone is left shaken by the whole experience, one of their own is gone and god knows what's happening to her, stuck on this nightmare of an Island, No rules, No Guarantee Safety. One false step can bring everyone down, or just themselves, It truly is a Survival.

 **Next time, I don't know if I should do a Next time honestly. If this picks up well with you guys, I'll continue it. Next Chapter will focus on Zoey and Dawn, with some Gwen recovery scenes as well. Hope you all enjoy this and here's hoping for another Chapter.**


End file.
